


Fun Together

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [62]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Friendship Stuff, Gen, Short One Shot, just the three of them being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester and Nott take Twiggy out for some fun in town





	Fun Together

They both make sure to avoid the tavern where the Gentleman works. 

Not because they want to keep Twiggy from him, but more because they don’t want her to worry about another sorta creepy dude, and they don’t want her to get her blood taken to be tracked forever. She’s only around this place for a couple days, and she can’t risk someone being able to track her. 

So they take her to other bars for drinks, and candy shops to satisfy her sweet tooth, and every other place in town for her to have fun with them. They avoid the crownsguard, and get into mischief. 

Nott and Twiggy work together to steal some shiny things, using their combined skills to nab some gold and sparkly necklaces. Afterwards they help Jester with her scheme to mess with a Raven Queen Temple. 

They almost get caught, but Nott convinced someone she was the specter of the goddess with her mask for long enough they could escape. 

Their night ends in the tavern that the Gentleman works under, but they never go down to him. They just have some final drinks with Twiggy before she moves on to somewhere else, chocolates popped into her mouth as she hugs them goodbye, before she leaves the tavern on her own. 

She won’t be tracked, and shell stay safe for a longer time, thanks to Jester and Nott giving her a great time in town. 


End file.
